


Song-Fic: Struck With U [Spanish]

by blue__drug



Category: Madagascar (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Couple Issues, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Justin Bieber - Freeform, One Shot, Quarantine, Random - Freeform, Song: Struck With U (Ariana Grande), Songfic, Struck With U, ariana grande - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue__drug/pseuds/blue__drug
Summary: ⸻Título: Stuck With You.⸻Basada e Inspirada: Canción de Ariana Grande ft. Justin Bieber.⸻AU: Human.⸻Categoría: Fluff/Soft y Comedia.⸻Descripción: Probablemente, ellos han pasado un mal año en la cuarentena, pero no todo va salir mal como lo esperaban.©Los personajes son de Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell [También DreamWorks]
Relationships: Gloria/Melman (Madagascar)
Kudos: 2





	Song-Fic: Struck With U [Spanish]

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que la descripción no me gusta, espero que les guste esta wea buena ü

La cuarentena ha empezado, los cuatro compañeros están separados y encerrados en sus casas —las dos parejas están juntas, ya que Melman y Gloria son pareja al igual con Alex y Marty—. Durante en los primeras semanas todo bien, luego dentro de los siete o ocho meses vienen los problemas que llevan en la casa, ya sea por las clases virtuales que llevan dentro de la universidad que le llegan hasta la madre, problemas personales que tienen como pareja o en la primera persona, estrés, ansiedad, y entre muchas cosas más le pasan a todos.

Dentro de eso, el cobrizo y la de cabellos grises se ponían a discutir por razones tan "coherentes", causando que su relación se rompa y que se vaya por la borda.

—¿Idiota, qué hiciste con mi colección de muñecas rusas? —le gritó al chico de ojos verdes que está a punto de prender la televisión.

—¡¿Qué yo hice?! No. ¿Tú qué hiciste? —le preguntó con la misma pregunta— Ya sabes que no soy de destruir tus cosas, Gloria.

La morena clara se fue del comedor y entró a la sala, junto con una pieza rota de _Matrioshka_ que tiene en su mano y se la mostró a la de piel pálida.

—¡¿Y entonces, qué es esto?!

Melman miró el pedazo roto de la muñeca rusa que Gloria traía en su mano y respondió— Pues, tu muñeca rusa esa, que está rota.

—¡Así es! Te pregunto por la última vez. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada, en absoluto.

—¡AH, POR NEW YORK!

—¡¿En serio?!

Ambos empezaron a discutir, de nuevo.

* * *

Pasaron veinte minutos. En habitaciones separadas y diferentes —ya que Gloria está en el patio y Melman está en el dormitorio—, probablemente se fueron a reflexionar para que no discutan y no se enojen de nuevamente —ya que la consecuencia puede de que su relación de ellos se vaya hacia la basura—.

Luego pasaron treinta minutos y ambos se fueron hacia la sala para sentar solamente. Hasta que un momento, Gloria rompió el silencio dando pequeñas sonrisitas.

—¿Qué paso? —el cobrizo preguntó.

—Siento que nos pasamos de la raya —esa sonrisita se convirtió en una carcajada.

—¿En serio? —también dio una risa, causando que se contagiara las carcajadas de la fémina— Yo ni sabía.

—Bueno. Siendo que este año tal vez no sea de lo nuestro pero han pasado cosas muy locas con nuestros amigos desde hace años.

—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos jóvenes? Marty le salió esa frase de "Eso no es asunto mío" de la serie Drake y Josh.

—¡Si, claro! Y cuando Alex también dijo esa frase, nosotros dijimos: ¡Cállate, a tí no te sale!

Ambos se rieron demasiado, tantos recuerdos de cuando ellos estaban con sus amigos. Hasta que se abrazaron cariñosamente. Y de nuevamente la morena comenzó a hablar.

—Ay bueno, te diré la verdad de las verdades —suspiró—. Yo rompí mi muñeca rusa y era por aburrimiento de la puta cuarentena. Luego voy a poner pegamento.

—¡¿Pero que...?!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5I1UHdEbkc>

**Author's Note:**

> Mi intento de comedia ha sido un gran fracaso. Y no se si le doy un extra o no .___.XD
> 
> Y espero que les haya gustado un montón uwu
> 
> See ya~


End file.
